Raging Rogue
by Golden23
Summary: Set during X2; Logan is shot and instead of John flipping out, Rogue does. This is just how I thought things should have happened.


Stepping through the front door of the house it wasn't until Rogue almost ran into Bobby, that she realized the three men in front of her had stopped. Peeking around them she discovered they were surrounded by police. _How did they know we were here?_

"Ronnie."

_Oh! It was Bobby's brother! Why would he do this? _As Rogue was trying to figure out what was happening, unfortunate things were occurring.

"Lower your weapons! Get down on the ground!"

Cops were yelling, Rogue was scared. _What are we going to do? _Unable to think past her fear, Rogue raised her hands in the air and tried to process what the others were doing. Bobby was copying her movements next to her, and she could see he was trying not to let on how scared he was. John looked angry, but Rogue could also see fear hiding in his eyes.

But it was Logan that had her worried. The officer that had yelled at them, was panicking, not realizing that the 'knives' Logan was holding weren't what he thought they were. Rogue heard Logan trying to explain, and then there was a single gunshot blast and, as if in slow motion, she watched Logan fall to the ground.

Screams. Someone was screaming all around her and Rogue couldn't think past the noise, could only see the blood and the still body of the man that had saved her, and was supposed to protect her. _Why isn't he moving? Get up Logan, get up!_

It was in that moment that Rogue realized the screams were coming from her. She felt Bobby trying to pull her to the ground, as the officer was still shouting at them. She registered John pulling out his lighter, and before she could fully process what she was thinking, Rogue pulled off the gloves that Bobby had so thoughtfully found for her. The only thing going through her mind was rage. These humans had killed her protector, her friend, the man who understood her. They had to pay.

Reaching out to John, she felt the pull of her power the instant she touched his neck. Immediately the feeling of rage was amplified tenfold but with it came resentment and fear, hatred and a desire to cause pain. Rogue didn't try to fight these feelings because they worked for what she wanted to accomplish. Looking at the flame that hovered over the lighter held precariously in Johns limp hand, Rogue called to it and watched as it hovered in her open palm. Not bothering to snuff it out, knowing she would put it to use in a moment she simply looked out at the police that surrounded them and felt completely justified in what she was about to do.

Suddenly Rogue felt other emotions rushing into her and she realized Bobby was trying to pry her away from his friend and had accidentally touched bare skin. Releasing John and watching him as he crumpled to the ground, she turned to the boy she had just moments before considered her boyfriend, but now felt nothing but indifference. And more power.

Now was the time to show these people real power.

She didn't even notice as Bobby fell to the ground as she stepped away from him and over the still body of Logan. What she did notice was the hesitation the police were displaying in shooting a teenage girl. Well she could take advantage of that.

Raising one hand Rogue studied the fireball in her hand. Listening to the John that was now in her head, she followed his directions and shot flames at either end of the porch towards the two cops. Facing forwards she shot the next bolt directly at the police cruisers parked in the yard. Knowing there would be a few moments of chaos among the officers, Rogue calmly strode forward to where the cop that had shot Logan lay on the ground. Calling up Bobby's power, she reached out and froze the man where he lay, all the way up to his neck. His head she left free. Reaching his side, she knelt down next to him and simply stared at him for a moment. Then she spoke in a voice that chilled the already panicked man to his already frozen bones.

"Ya'll killed my friend. _You _killed him. Ah don't understand why, and Ah just want ya to suffer. _Forever._ So Ah'm gonna leave ya here, and Ah want ya to know that ya will probably die, but it won't be quick. Ya understand that ya deserve this right?"

And not giving him a chance to plead, Rogue reached out and allowed the ice to cover his head. _There's only one thing left to take care of_, Rogue thought as she stood up and turned to back to face the house. Not bothering to look at her friends lying on the porch, already knowing the horror that would be on their faces, Rogue instead looked up at the window where she saw Bobby's parents and his brother standing.

"_You _did this. Ya just couldn't let us leave, ya had to call the police and now several people are dead. Ya'll are goin' to join 'em right now." Rogue didn't raise her voice but she knew that the three looking down at her had heard every word she spoke.

Finally breaking eye contact, she started back towards the house, intending to go inside and kill the boy that had caused her all this pain. It wasn't until she had reached the steps leading up to the porch that she became aware of the sound of an approaching aircraft. Knowing that it must be Ms. Grey and Storm, Rogue knew she had to hurry if she was going to do what she had to, before they stopped her. Taking the steps in just two leaps, it wasn't until she was at the top that she noticed Logan standing in front of her.

At first she didn't know what to say and could see that he had the same problem. She watched as he looked past her to the devastation covering the lawn, the frozen statue of a still living man, and then at last he focused back on her. Looking deep into each others eyes, Rogue knew Logan understood why she had done what she had. Logan knew that he would have been just as destructive if it had been her lying on the ground. And they both knew that no one else would understand that rage, their animalistic need to protect each other. It went too deep to name and it was too big to comprehend.

But they also knew that everyone would see what Rogue had done as wrong and they would condemn her, never asking for her reasons or first checking to see if those reasons were wrong. They would punish her and that punishment would start by separating the two of them.

They couldn't let that happen.

So, never breaking eye contact, Rogue reached back with one hand and drew off the flames that were quickly spreading out of control. With the other raised hand she called to the ice surrounding the officer and pulled it back. Once both those tasks were accomplished, she lowered her hands and raised an eyebrow to Logan as if to ask '_What?_'; he only mimicked her in mockery of her attempts to show off. Finally breaking eye contact the two turned as one and stepped off the porch and walked calmly towards the waiting jet, not acknowledging the two teens that moved slowly and carefully around them, nor the officers staring incredulously at the girl that had just single-handedly taken them all down, and they especially ignored the accusing stares of the two women waiting in the jet in front of them. It wasn't until they came to the ramp of the jet that Rogue broke stride and turned back to the house and looked up the window that still held the rest of the Drake family.

"Remembah what Ah said. Ya'lls fault for all of this."

Maintaining eye contact, Rogue used the rest of her borrowed powers and left a lasting message on the Drakes lawn.

'Remember' burned into the remaining grass, and then ice to make sure nothing grew there for a long time.

And with that final act over, she turned back to the jet and the impatiently waiting Logan, held out her hand and said, "Let's go."


End file.
